ITS YOU Chap3
by skymoo
Summary: Pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan inilah yang membuatku berubah, lebih mengenal dunia, lebih menghargai hidup, dan lebih mencintai manusia, dan itulah kamu


**I****T****S ****Y****O****U**

Judul : ITS YOU

Author : skymoo

Cast : - Choi Siwon (namja)

- Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Other cast : - Kim Heechul as Siwon's Umma

- Choi Kangin as Siwon's Appa

- Ryeowook (Wookie) as Siwon's classmate (yeoja)

- and keep waiting another case

Rating : T

Length : 3/6 chapters

Type : GS

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan :D *gak tau mo gimana lagi*

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Aneh, Abal

******Warning : Aneh, Typo(s), Gak nyambung, Kecepetan, dan masih buanyaak kekurangan yang lainnya :D . Sangat sangat membutuhkan bantuan biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Kamsahamnida chingudeuuul.. RCL? Wajib Hukumnya! :D**

******Cuplikan Chapter 2  
**

_Kabar kelulusan Siwon sudah terdengar oleh Appa dan Eomma Siwon. Mereka sangat shock, gembira, dan berniat untuk mengadakan pesta kelulusan pewaris tunggal mereka ini. Tapi mereka harus mengurungkan niatnya ini, karena Siwon menolak mentah-mentah semua perayaan-perayaan yang menurutnya sangat mengenaskan ini._

**Cuss On...**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**SIWON POV**

Hm? Sekolah? Udah selesai? Cepat sekali~ sungguh mengasyikkan, tidak perlu bangun pagi, tidak perlu mengikuti ini itu, diatur kesana kemari. Woooouuuuw hidupku benar-benar sekarang. Memang hidup ini indah tanpa adanya paksaan-paksaan yang mengikat.

"Siwoooooon" suara appaku memecah keheningan yang sedari pagi sudah tercipta dengan baik

"Wae?!" jawabku

"Kesini sebentar, appa dan eommamu ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Aish, apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan? Bukannya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Hyaaa kau ini, kemarilah sebentaaaar"

"Ne, ne arrasso. Haissssh menyebalkan sekali"

Prasaanku mulai tidak enak, ada apa ini? Haiish

"Wae?" kataku dengan nada yang malas-malasan

"Duduklah, kita mengobrol sebentar… appa dan eommamu telah memikirkan ini matang-matang, dan kami rasa ini adalah jalan terbaik yang harus kamu ambil untuk kehidupanmu mendatang"

"Hm? Maksud appa apa?"

"Siwon, eomma dan appamu akan menyekolahkan kamu pada sebuah universitas" kata eommaku

"Mwo?! Hyaa aku baru keluar dari penderitaan yang mematikan ini eomma. Haish!"

"Tapi, ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untukmu?" eomma merayuku

"Aku tak akan pernah mau eomma"

"Kumohon, mengertilah… kau adalah pewaris tunggal kami, bagaimana kalau sewaktu-waktu appamu tidak ada? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Siwon!"

"Terserah! Terserah appa dan eomma mau bagaimana nantinya. Mau bangkrut, mau apa terserah, aku tidak akan perduli! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau perduli" kataku sambil berlalu kekamar

"Jagi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini" terdengar samar-samar isak tangis eommaku. Aku tak pernah tega melihat ataupun mendengar eommaku menangis. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat aku cintai.. walaupun terkadang dia sangat menjengkelkan.

Haiiiiish isak tangis eommaku semakin menjadi-jadi.. aku semakin tak tega mendengarnya. Hatiku seperti tersayat ribuan pisau dalam satu waktu. Sakiiiiiiiiit sekali. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau masuk universitas, haish baru saja bebas dari mulut buaya, kenapa aku harus masuk lagi kedalam mulut singa. Ini penyiksaan yang sungguh menyakitkan. Disatu sisi, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan eomma, disatu sisi aku memang tidak mau memasuki sebuah universitas. Ah kenapa eomma belum berhenti menangis? Aku semakin tak tega mendengarkanya. Hoh oke eomma oke, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Aku bangkit lalu beranjak menemui eomma dan appa ku.

"Aku akan memasuki universitas demi eomma, jadi eomma berhentilah menangis, aku tak tega mendengarnya, itu cukup untuk merobek gendang telingaku, jadi kumohon, berhentilah eomma"

"Si…siwon, jeongmal?"

"Ne"

"Gomawo Siwon, Gomawo… saranghaeyo… kamu memang anak eomma yang paling berbakti… eomma tahu, kau pasti akan melakukan dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk eomma dan appamu, gomawo jagiyaaaaa" kata eommaku sembari memeluk dan menciumi pipiku

"Ne, eomma, tapi jangan paksa aku mengikuti kejuruan yang tidak aku sukai. Biarkan aku memilihnya sendiri"

"Ne, arrasso"

"Uhm Siwon, appa dan eomma tidak akan menyekolahkanmu di Seoul kali ini. Appa akan mengirimmu kesebuah pedesaan." Kata appaku dengan ekspresi yang serius

"Mwo?! W…wae?!"

"Menurut appa, kau akan jauh lebih baik disana. Kau juga akan berlatih kemandirian disana"

"Maksudnya tinggal sendiri?"

"Ne, selain itu, semua fasilitas yang appa berikan, kali ini tidak akan appa berikan lagi"

"Contohnya?"

"Mobil, kartu kredit, dan yang lainnya"

"Mwo?! Hyaaa appa mengapa kau begitu tega kepadaku… Hyaaa eomma" rengekku pada eomma

"Siwon, turuti saja kemauan appamu… appamu melakukan ini semua hanya untuk kebaikanmu, kumohon, demi eomma, turuti kemauan appamu"

"Terserahlah terserah… siksa aku semaumu, bahkan bunuhlah aku kalau kalian mau"

"Kyaaaaa kau memang anakku yang paaaaaaaliiiiiiing berbakti. Aku sangat menyayangimu"

"Uhm, Siwon, segera bersiaplah. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat" kata appaku

"MWO?! Haaaaaaah! Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku sekarang saja!" kataku sebal dan berlalu

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi buta aku dibangunkan eommaku, huahm kulirik jam di dinding. Pukul 03.00 mwo? Kenapa sepagi ini? Ah bukannya hanya ke pedesaan, kenapa harus sepagi ini berangkaaaaaat.

"Hya eomma kenapa harus pergi sepagi ini?"

"Banyak yang harus kamu persiapkan. Jadi, kami pikir berangkat sekarang akan lebih efektif"

"Benar-benar GILA! Aku belum menyiapkan barang-barang eomma"

"Eomma sudah menduga, kau pasti belum menyiapkan keperluanmu, tapi kau tak usah khawatir, eomma sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu, kau tenang saja. Mari kita pergi"

"Ne" kataku ogah-ogahan

Pejalanan pun dimulai. Sepanjang perjalanan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya tidur dan mendengarkan musik. Yah~ sesekali melihat keluar. Benar-benar perjalanan yang membosankan. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Kurasa aku telah sampai tujuan, karena mobil yang kunaiki ini sudah tidak melaju lagi. Yak dimanakah aku sekarang? Disebuah pedesaan yang sepi, sepi, sepi, sepi seperti kuburan! Haish inikah neraka ke3 ku setelah sekolah dan universitas? Tempat aku akan tinggal nanti. Tapi… Omo! Rumah siapa ini? Kenapa jelek sekali, tua dan tak berbentuk. Eh bahkan bangunan ini tak layak lagi untuk disebut rumah. Hah, aku yakin, tikus gotpun tak sudi tinggal disitu.

"Yak, Siwon, kita telah sampai di rumah mu"

"Mwo?! Yhaaaaa appa! Aku tak mau tinggal disitu, jelek, kumuh, kotor, sudah tua pula"

"Hyaa kau ini, jangan begitu, kalau mau bersih dan nyaman ya bersihkan dulu"

"Mwo?!"

"Kami akan membantumu jagi…" kata eommaku

Appa, eomma, dan beberapa pembantuku yang diajak serta merapikan dan membersihkan bangunan jelek yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah itu. Haish aku tak habis pikir, kenapa orang tuaku begitu tega kepadaku? Apakah mereka sudah tak menyayangiku lagi. Haish orang tua macam apa mereka, tega sekali membiarkan anaknya tersisksa seperti ini. Setelah sekitar 3 jam mereka membersihkan bangunan itu (aku tidak ikut membersihkan, iiisssh menjijikkan) akhirnya sedikiiiiiiit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya akupun mencoba memasuki bangunan itu. Haaaaiiiiish sempit sekali, dan Omo! Mana kamar mandinya? Kenapa tidak ada? Kenapa hanya ada sebuah sumur disana? Aku tidak mengerti! ,`

"Hyaa appa, mana kamar mandinya?"

"Aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk membangun sebuah kamar mandi untukmu, tapi airnya berasal dari sumur itu. Disini tidak ada PDAM, jadi gunakan sumur itu baik-baik" kata appaku

Mwo?! Haish ini benar-benar membuatku sebal! Apa-apaan mereka ini? Bagaimana kalau airnya kotor, bagaimana kalau kulitku rusak terkena air itu, bagaimana kalau ada banyak bangkai hewan di dalam situ, bahkan bangkai manusia yang sudah membusuk, bagaimana… bagaimana… bagaimanaa.. hiiiiisssh ini semua terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan. Aku lalu kembali menuju bangunan jelek itu. Kucari cari tombol lampunya. Tapi tidak ketemu. Tidak ada stopkontak, tidak ada listrik! Woy, bagaimana aku bisa hidup nantinya… kenapa aku merasa seperti kembali pada jaman batu? Omo! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Appa! Kenapa tidak ada lampu. Mana stopkontaknya?!" kataku mulai emosi

"Anak buahku akan memasangnya juga nanti"

Perasaanku memanas saat ini, marah, sebal, jengkel menjadi satu. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi dimana?

"Eomma, apakah disini ada sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi?" tanyaku

"Um~ ada! Laut Timur. Tidak jauh dari sini… berjalan 15 menit juga sampai"

"Aku akan kesana"

"Jangan lama-lama, masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan"

"Ne, arrasso"

Tunggu, tunggu.. laut timur? Hyaaa ini jauh sekali dari Seoul, hah appa dan eomma memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus dibuang ke laut timur? Kenapa tidak ke Paris, ke New York, atau ketempat yang lain. Kenapa harus tempat seperti iniiiii. Gumamku seraya menuju laut timur. Tak lama berjalan, akupun sampai. Tempat ini benar-benar tenang, benar-benar berhawa sejuk, aku sangat menyukai pantai… tapi kenapa pantai ini sepi? Bukankah ini termasuk tempat pariwisata yang sering dikunjungi? Ah entahlah, yang penting aku harus melepaskan semua kekesalanku disini.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh! Aaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaahhhh!" aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku. Aku mengeluarkan kekesalanku bersama teriakan-teriakanku tadi. Setelah berteriak, aku merasa sedikit lega… aku merasa sedikit nyaman dan tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang namja datang menghampiriku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya namja itu kebingungan

"Mwo? Andwae" kataku

"Jeongmal? Lalu mengapa kau berteriak begitu kencang tadi?"

"Anniya, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku saja" jawabku jujur

"Oo.. emh ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa? Wisatawan?"

"Anniya, aku baru pindah dari Seoul"

"Pindah dari Seoul? Kemari? Wae? Kenapa kau memilih tinggal di sini, bukannya…"

"Orangtuaku yang memintaku" potongku "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, masih sekolah?"

"Donghae* (*Donghae artinya laut timur)" Hah? Namanya laut timur? Oh mungkin salah dengar

"Aku tanya siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Donghae… Lee Donghae, aku masih duduk dibangku SMA. Kamu?" Hah? Nama yang aneh!  
"Oh, aku Choi Siwon akan masuk Universitas. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa namamu Laut Timur?"

"Oh, hyung hehe~ senang bertemu denganmu" katanya sambil menjabat tanganku "Semua orang yang baru berkenalan denganku menanyakan kenapa namaku Donghae (Laut Timur), aku sejujurnya ttidak tahu kenapa, tapi menurut cerita eommaku, aku lahir disini, ditempat ini… saat itu aku lahir, namun appaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal, appaku seorang nelayan…"

"Mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Oh ya, hyung mau masuk Univ mana?"

"Aku akan masuk di Universitas Kyunghee"

"Waw, eonni ku menjadi dosen di fakultas hukum di Universitas itu"

"Jeongmal? Siapa nama kakakmu?"

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir, aku mendengar suara eomma memanggil namaku, kelihatannya penderitaanku segera berlanjut. Aku segera pamit pada Donghae dan pergi menuju lembah penyiksaan. TT"

Eomma memanggilku karena ia akan mendaftarkanku di Universitas Kyunghee. Aku tidak perlu mengikuti serangkaian test untuk memasuki Universitas itu, aku diijinkan untuk langsung masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran di Universitas itu (sistem seperti murid baru). Karena kebetulan kampus ini milik teman appaku, jadi appa bisa meminta bantuan apapun darinya. Selesai mendaftar, aku diajak berkeliling. Hah ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Universitas-Universitas di Seoul. Bangunannya tidak elegan, ruangannya sangat kecil, jurusanpun hanya ada beberapa… mahasiswa mahasiswinya? Jangan ditanya lagi! Mereka mempunyai selera berpakaian yang sangat rendah, kuno. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada yang ganteng/cantik 1 pun diantara mereka. Haaaiiiish benar-benar mirip dengan neraka!

Mulai besok aku sudah diijinkan untuk memasuki universitas ini. Benar sekali dugaanku, ini memang benar-benar seperti dineraka.

Setelah berkeliling, appa langsung mengajakku membeli beberapa kebutuhan seperti beras, minyak, sabun, dll. Haaaaiiiish untuk apa pakai beli bahan pokok segala appa. Aku kan tidak bisa masak. Setelah membeli kebutuhan, langsung menuju bangunan jelek tadi. Sudah dipasang listrik rupanya disana. Kamar mandi juga sudah dibangun. Hanya ada televisi kecil, kipas angin, radio, dan sepeda. Yak itulah barang-barang berhargaku saat ini. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, appa dan eomma pamit. Appa memberiku uang 250 ribu won untuk membeli segala keperluan yang kubutuhkan sampai aku memperoleh uang sendiri (mendapat pekerjaan), hyaaa hanya 250 ribu won? Mana cukup? Lagipula dipedesaan seperti ini, pekerjaan apa yang bisa aku dapatkan? Haaaaiiiish mengapa ini terjadi padaku.. mengapaaaaa?! Appa dan Eomma, jangan bersedih kalau aku akan mati di tempat yang menyebalkan ini. Hoh!

Keesokan harinya, aku menuju ke kampus dengan langkah gontai. Semua orang kampus melihat kearahku. Wae? Ada yang salah? Atau mereka megagumi ketampananku? Atau mungkin aku terlihat seperti artis dimata mereka, haha mungkin, dasar orang udik. Kamseupay! Ieeewwwh

Tiba-tiba Shindong songsaeng menghampiriku. Dia menanyakanku tentang kejuruan apa yang akan ku ambil.. aku bingung, pasalnya hanya ada hukum, ekonomi, pertanian, dan kebidanan. Haaaiiiish kenapa tidak ada yang bagus dan sesuai satupun. Apa yang harus kupilih… omooooo!

Saat aku sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kupilih nantinya, aku melihat sesosok yeoja yang wajahnya sudah tak asing lagi bagiku, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, aku coba mengingat-ingatnya, tapi sama sekali aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Aku lalu bertanya pada songsaengnim.

"Shindong songsaeng, apakah anda mengenal wanita itu?" kataku sembari menunjuk padanya

"Mana? Kim Kibum-ssi?" aha! Iya, dia adalah Kim Kibum, kenapa aku sampai tidak mengenalinya

"Oh iya, iya… kira-kira dia masuk jurusan apa ya?"

"Oh, dia staf pengajar disini, bukannya mahasiswi"

"Jeongmal? Semuda itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"Kau percaya? IQ nya melebihi wanita normal seusianya, dia juga sangat rajin dan cekatan. Apa salahnya kita menjadikan staf pengajar disini. Dia juga anak yang baik, sopan, pa…"

"Maaf songsaengnim, dia mengajar dalam kejuruan apa ya?"

"Kejuruan hukum, jadwal pagi"

"Saya masuk jurusan itu… saya masuk jurusan hukum dan akan masuk jam pagi"

"Mwo? Kamu yakin?" kata Shindong songsaeng tak percaya

"Maksud songsaeng? Anda meremehkan saya? Tentu saja saya yakin. Bahkan sangat yakin" jawabku mantab

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, hukum itu butuh kedisiplinan dan nggak bisa dibuat main-main. Salah sedikit saja, kau akan mendapatkan masalah besar."

"Ne, arrasso. Kapan saya bisa masuk dan menemui Kibum songsaeng?"

"Sekarang. Mari saya antar ke kelasnya"

Shindong songsaeng mengantarku ketempat Kibum songsaeng. Saat aku berada di depan pintu, semua mata tertuju padaku, begitu juga Kibum songsaeng. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Oh Shindong-sshi masuklah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kibum songsaeng

"Ini, ada murid baru pindahan dari Seoul, dia akan belajar hukum disini"

"Oh, baiklah, perkenalkan dulu namamu" kata Kibum songsaeng yang seperti tak mengenalku. Apa dia benar-benar lupa padaku? Hyaaa beru beberapa bulan yang lalu, kenapa sekarang sudah lupa. Padahal aku saja tidak bisa melupakanmu, tapi kau malah…

"Hey, kenapa kau melamun, segera perkenalkan dirimu" ucapan Kibum songsaeng membuyarkan lamunanku

"Oh, ne. Annyeonghaseo nama saya Choi Siwon, saya pindahan dari Seoul, salam kenal" kataku

"Nah baiklah Siwon, kamu duduklah, disebelah sana ada sebuah bangku yang belum terpakai"

"Ne, kamsahmnida songsaengnim"

Aku lalu duduk dan mulai memperhatikan, ehm maksudku memperhatikan Kibum songsaengnim, bukan pelajarannya… hahaha sungguh, dia bertambah cantik sekarang. Semakin dilihat, songsaeng itu semakin manis dan menggemaskan saja. Kira-kira dia sudah punya pacar belum ya? Ah semoga saja belum, aku harus bisa mendekatinya. Aku harus bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Harus.. fighting Siwon!

"Fighting!" tanpa sadar aku sudah mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuat semua orang menoleh kearahku, termasuk juga Kibum songsaeng.

"Ada yang salah Siwon?" katanya kebingungan

"Ah anni songsaeng aku hanya sedikit bersemangat"

Belum sempat Kibum songsaeng menjawab perkataanku, bel tanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi. Yang artinya aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Kibum songsaeng lagi… hyaaa ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, paling tidak aku harus mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar.

"Oke baiklah anak-anak kita ketemu lagi besok. Selamat siang"

"Siang songsaengnim"

Saat semua berhamburan keluar, aku mulai mendekati Kibum songsaengnim.

"Permisi, songsaengnim" kataku sedikit gugup

"Ya Siwon. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mm begini, saya sedikit tidak faham dengan pelajaran ini, apakah saya sudah tertinggal materi yang sangat jauh?"

"Mm lumayan jauh sih, lalu?"

"Bisa tidak saya mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari songsaengnim?"

"Mm saya punya banyak jadwal sebenarnya, tapi akan saya usahakan. Nanti kalau sudah dapat waktu, saya akan langsung mengatakannya pedamu"

"Jeongmal? Waa kamsahmnida songsaengnim"

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Saya pulang dulu ya, selamat siang"

Yes! Akhirnya kesempatan yang aku nanti-nantikan datang juga.. bisa lebih lama dengan Kibum songsaengnim. Haaaah bukankah ini sebuah kebahagiaan, heeey Kibum songsaeng I'm comiiiiing

Keesokan harinya, setelah pelajaran kampus usai, Kibum songsaeng mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia dan bisa memberikan tambahan pelajaran untukku, waktunya ya setelah pulang ngampus, tapi kita tidak bisa menggunakan ruangan kampus untuk tambahan pelajaran, setelah mata kuliahku selesai, ruangan kelasku dipakai untuk mata kuliah yang lain.. maklum, universitasnya cuma seupil. hahaha ooops.

Kibum songsaeng mengajakku ke sebuah dangau ditengah sawah. Udaranya sangat sejuk, sangat romatis, haha aku suka tempat ini. Apalagi disampingku ada Kibum songsaengnim. Haaaa terasa bagai di surga.

Hari-hari terus berganti uang-uang yang ada dikantongku kian lama kian menipis, aku tidak bisa seperti ini.. aku harus segera mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi perkerjaan apa yang ada di desa ini. Haaah aku bingung, aku harus segera menceritakan ini pada Kibum songsaengnim.

Oh ya, kalian pasti bingung, kenapa aku harus menceritakan ini pada Kibum songsaeng. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubunganku dengan Kibum songsaeng semakin dekat, kini Kibum songsaeng resmi menjadi teman curhatku, apapun masalah yang aku alami, aku ceritakan semua pada Kibum songsaeng, dan Kibum songsaengpun tak segan untuk mendengarkan semua ocehan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Sebelumnya mana pernah aku punya teman curhat? Apalagi seorang wanita… tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman, lega, bahkan tenang kalau sudah menceritakan semua pada Kibum songsaeng. Entah jurus apa yang sudah Kibum songsaeng lakukan sehingga hatiku serta merta takluk tunduk padanya. Haaaaiiiish omonganmu mulai ngelantur lagi kan, Choi Siwon.

Siang ini di dangau aku menceritakan tentang uangku yang semakin habis pada Kibum songsaeng. Sesekali dia hanya tertawa mendengar curhatanku kali ini. Ah sungguh, tawa yang paling indah yang pernah ku lihat setelah tawa kuntilanak eommaku, haha ia tampak 1000 kali lebih manis kalau sedang tertawa. Sungguh kebahagiaan tersendiri bisa melihat Kibum songsaeng tertawa.

"Hyaa.. kenapa daritadi songsaeng tertawa terus? Ada yang lucu?" kataku

"Ekspresimu saat bercerita begitu ekspresif, lucu sekali.. hahahaha" apa? Dia bilang aku lucu? Haaaaiiiiish kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat dia bilang aku lucu. Kenapa rasanya aku ingin tertawa juga. Aaaah aku benar-benar sudah gila dibuatnya.

"Jeongmal? Hyaa tapi songsaeng, bagaimana aku mencari pekerjaan? Aku benar-benar butuh itu"

"Um.. apa ya.. oh ya, kau mau bekerja padaku?" kata Kibum songsaeng dengan wajah manisnya

"Maksudnya? Pekerjaan apa itu?" tanyaku sedikit bingung

"Nanti aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi kamu mau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, aku mau songsaeng"

"Yakiiiiiin? Gak boleh nyesel lho.. dan gak boleh mundur"

"Yakin, 100% aku mau bekerja padamu"

"Baiklah, setelah pelajaran tambahan ini selesai, aku akan mengajakmu kerumahku"  
"Jeongmal? Waaah kukira kau hanya bercanda mengenai pekerjaan itu. Kamsahmnida songsaeng, kamsahmnida…" kataku, dan secara spontan aku mecium tangannya, sungguh aku tak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mencium tangannya, setelah itu untuk beberapa detik aku bertatapan dengan songsaengnim, sampai pada akhirnya dia melepas tangannya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

Setelah usai memberiku tambahan pelajaran, Kibum songsaeng menepati janjinya untuk mengajakku kerumahnya, rumahnya begitu sederhana… tapi cantik, bersih, dan asri. Kemungkinan aku akan betah kalau disuruh tinggal disini.. yah walaupun 89% faktor kebetahanku berasal dari Kibum songsaengnim hahaha

"Annyeong eomma, aku pulang" kata Kibum songsaeng saat memasuki rumah

"Waah, kau bawa teman ya?" kata Kibum songsaeng eomma

"Ah iya, perkenalkan eomma, dia muriku Siwon, dan Siwon perkenalkan ini eommaku"

"Annyeong ahjumma, aku Siwon.. murid Kibum songsaengnim"

"Wah kau tampan sekali… Aku Teukkie eomma dari songsaengmu"

"Uh eomma, mana fishy*? (panggilan khusus Kibum pada adiknya)"

"Entahlah, mungkin di pantai"

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Dongsaeng"

"Oh,namanya fishy? Lucu juga"

"Anni, itu hanya panggilan saja. Nanti akan ku kenalkan"

"Um appamu dimana songsaeng?" tanyaku lagi

"Appa ku meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan…"

"Oh oh.. mianhe songsaeng aku..aku.."

"Gwenchanaeo, mari ku tunjukkan pekerjaanmu"

Ternyata Kibum songsaeng membawaku ke dapurnya.

"Pekerjaanmu adalah… membuat kue dan mengantarkan pesanan kue"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak songsaeng…"

"Kalau dirumah, jangan panggil songsaeng lagi. Panggil noona saja. Aku akan mengajarimu"

"Ne, tapi noona, kalau kue buatanku nanti gagal dan tidak enak bagaimana?"

"Namanya juga belajar, semua orang pasti mengalaminya. Tenanglah aku tidak akan menghukummu, paling cuma memotong gajimu 85% hahahaha"

"Hyaaa benarkah?"

"Anniya, aku hanya bercanda, mari kita buat kue yang pertama"

"Tapi benarkah kau akan memotong gajiku kalau aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyaku

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan memotong lehermu jika kau terus berbicara dan tidak bekerja hahaha"

"Whaaa noona, kau begitu menyeramkan, hahaha" candaku bersama Kibum

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat menyenangkan bagiku, belajar di dangau bersama Kibum, memasak kue bersama Kibum, mengantar kue bersama Kibum, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang lainnya bersama Kibum. Kini kedekatanku dengannya sudah tidak dipertanyakan lagi. Kami sangat dekat. Aku berpikir untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sudah ku pendam ini, tapi aku takut noona menolak cintaku. Tapi… bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku belum mencobanya? Aku akan mengungkapkannya siang ini.

To Be Continued...

Whoaaaaa bagaimana FFnya chingudeeeuuuul? Author maklum koook.. sangat sangat sangat maklum, di FF ini masih buuuanyak banget kekurangannya, makanya author minta kritik dan sarannya ya .. apa aja deh, diterima dengan lapang dada kok.. hehe jangan takut ataupun malas buat RCL ya.. jebaaaal..

Mohon dengan sangat jangan jadi silent reader ya.. bukan apa apa sih, cuma admin sedikit malu.. ntar ngiranya FF ini udah bagus lagi. padahal kan masih jaaaaauuuuuuh banget. iyakan? setuju kaaan? makanya adminnya diberi masukan yaaa? Okeee? Makasiiiiih :)

Kamsahamnida ... *bow bow bow

Annyeonghaseyo!


End file.
